1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of solar energy converting devices and more particularly to those devices utilizing a solar heated fluid carrying coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts over the years have been made to utilize the plentiful available solar energy for conversion to useable building heating and storage applications. This effeort has considerably intensified in recent years due to the national and world energy shortages. Devices for converting solar energy have included fluid carrying coils which were supported in housings and oriented to receive solar energy for heating the fluid within the coils for subsequent storage and use. These efforts are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,747,826; 2,552,237; 2,993,125; 3,254,644; 3,299,881; 3,513,828; 3,853,114 and 4,014,314.
However, while numerous devices are available, the manufacturing and maintenance costs, adaptability to modular applications, and inefficiencies have restricted widespread use thereof.